


The Dark Isn't That Scary

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [30]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Gen, Laxus & Wendy Friendship, Laxus Bribed The Others, Loke Was Threatened To Go Along With It, Scaring As An Attempt to Get Rid Of A Fear, Team Natsu Friendship Dynamics, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, Wendy Is Smol & Needs To Be Protected, dares, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Laxus tries to help Wendy get over her fear of the dark the only way he knows how. Enlisting other members of the guild to scare it out of the poor girl!WWTDP Week 5 Prompt: I Dare You To Go Down There





	The Dark Isn't That Scary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



“I-I can't go down there, Laxus-san!” Wendy said. “I-It's too dark!” she finished while bowing repeatedly.

“No it's not, you'll be fine. Besides, it's a dare. You can't back out of a dare,” Laxus said. “I said 'I dare you to go down there.' so you have to go down there unless you'd rather face punishment games,”

“I-I...” Wendy began. She'd look between Laxus and the dark entry to the guild's basement, and then back at Laxus. “I-I'll go down there,” she said, gulping softly.

“Good, you'll get your treat when you get back up here,” Laxus said, smiling at Wendy who was shivering. The poor girl.

Wendy would nod. “O-Okay! I can do this!” she said, trying to give herself some courage.

Laxus would pat her on the head. “You'll be fine, I'm sure of it,” he said.

Wendy would nod and make her way to the stairs before beginning to descend them.

“How much bribing did you have to do to get Natsu and the others to go along with this idea of yours?” Freed asked from next to Laxus.

“Not much,” Laxus said with a chuckle, before leaning over and kissing Freed's cheek.

“You didn't intimidate or threaten them did you?” Freed asked.

“I only had to threaten Loke, he was being pissy,” Laxus said.

“Ah, well I suppose that's fine, he needed to be set straight,” Freed said, chuckling lightly because everyone knew Loke was pan, not straight.

Laxus would shake his head and chuckle as well.

Wendy would be taking slow careful steps down the stairs. She'd be looking around and listening for any noises.

Freed had set runes throughout the basement to mask the presence of the people within it.

“Okay...it's just a basement, and it's only dark,” Wendy said to herself.

“Hi, there!” Natsu would be the first one Wendy came across. He'd be dressed as if he was turning into a dragon or a vampire. A dragonpire?  
  
 _“AIEEE!!!”_ Wendy shrieked and ran forward, deeper into the darkness. She'd come across Gray next, he'd be in a mummy costume.

“Glad to see you join us,” Gray said while hanging from some of his bandages.

“ _AHHHH!!”_ Wendy screamed again, she'd dash forward and run into Erza and Lucy who were dressed as a zombie and a vampire.

“Welcome to the party,” Lucy said.

“We're happy to see you joined us,” Erza finished.

“ _Eeeeek!!!”_ Wendy cried out before running even further into the darkness, she'd run headfirst into Loke, who was the last person in the basement.

“Hey there, take this to Laxus to show you made it through in one piece,” Loke said, ruffling her hair before he'd shimmer away into golden particles.

“I-I...t-thank you!” Wendy said with a sniffle before she'd make her way out of the now lit up and totally empty basement. Had the others really been there?

Wendy would make her way back out of the basement, Natsu and the others would all be sitting at their usual table in their normal attire, so had they really been down there to scare her?

“Here's this, I was given it at the back of the basement,” Wendy said, her voice normal.

“Good job, here's your treat, as promised,” Laxus said, giving Wendy one of the single largest suckers the girl had ever seen.

“Thank you Laxus-san!” Wendy exclaimed happily before joining the others at the table with Natsu.

Laxus would chuckle and shake his head. They wouldn't know if the scare worked to get rid of her fear or not. At least, not right away.

Wendy spent the rest of the day with Natsu and the others, just enjoying the company.

It wouldn't be found out for a while if the scare tactic worked or not, but Wendy never had another nightmare about being in total darkness after that day. She thanked Laxus for his dare more than once, and the other merely shook his head and said it was alright, he did it to help her.

Natsu and the others never brought up the whole thing to Wendy, and she never asked if they were actually there or not. She knew if they were they were just helping Laxus to help her get over her fear of the dark. ****

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
